Content, e.g., multimedia, audio, video, image, animation, interactive, etc. content, has increasingly become more accessible to users. In addition, the amount of video that is accessible has increased. By way of a non-limiting example, the amount of video content that is accessible by a user via the internet, or other computer network, has increased. One type of multimedia content is a media event, such as a live media event.
Content, such as content memorializing a media event, can be quite lengthy. A user may only be interested in a portion of the event. Alternatively, a user may not know whether the user is interested in the content.